Boron-containing molecules, such as benzoxaboroles, useful as antiinflammatories, have been described previously, such as in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/399,015. Generally speaking, a benzoxaborole has the following structure and substituent numbering system:
It has now been discovered that particular benzoxaborole classes are surprisingly effective antiinflammatory agents. This, and other uses of these benzoxaboroles are described herein.
Compounds which can inhibit the biological moieties described above, or treat diseases involving those biological moieties, would be a significant advance in the art.